Shadows from the Past
by Ardikani4
Summary: Part Three in my Bones Trilogy. Friends old and new come together to help Brennan and Booth face a new enemy, and Brennan holds a terrible secret. How will Booth react? And will they both survive what is to come?
1. Called to Duty

**This is the sequel to my story 'Shadow Song'. Brennan and Booth are now in a relationship together when an old friend calls and requests their assistance. And so a new journey begins...**

**XXXXX**

Over the next couple months, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan rebuilt the friendship and strong emotional bond that had endured the very trying times that had been dubbed 'Hannah's Reign of Terror' by one Angela Montenegro.

The two of them had also started something that so many people, both at the Jeffersonian and the FBI, had been waiting for them to start: they had started dating.

A few months later, they moved in together. Each gave up their respective apartment, for they had agreed that they each had to start anew; this relationship was not for one or the other: it was for both of them, together.

What they chose to do surprised everyone: they decided to buy the house once inhabited by Sergeant Katelyn Bell. They defended their choice: 'their' Rottweiler, Rafael, was comfortable in that environment, and it gave him a yard to call his own.

Another reason they chose to move in to Kate's old place was that it brought them a sense of peace; they both felt, on many occasions, that Kate's spirit was watching them, guarding them as she had promised. Being in her old home gave them the sense that she was always with them.

Another change that came about was a new friend from the Army: Sergeant Cory Hughes came to Washington, D.C., a few times a year. Every time he was around, he stopped by and visited Booth and Brennan. They always had a good time, laughing at the many stories Cory had about the crazy stuff he and Kate used to do, and just enjoying the common bond they had. They always missed Cory when he would go back to Fort Carson, and they promised to visit him sometime soon.

Booth and Brennan were doing very well together. They still had the highest solve rate in the entire FBI, and the mountain of work at the Jeffersonian was slowly being worn down with help from Brennan's many talented and dedicated interns.

It had been seven months since Kate had entered and exited their lives, seven months of change and renewal.

Another ordinary day was in progress at the Jeffersonian, where Brennan was working on yet another set of remains from Limbo...

**XXXXX**

Up to her elbows in old bones and tons of paperwork, Brennan started in surprise when her cell phone rang. "What now?" She grumbled as she took a quick step back and called, "Wendell or Clark, could you please take over here?"

Both interns came running as she stripped off her gloves and quickly said, "Thank you, I will be but a moment." She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and answering with a terse, "Brennan."

They both watched as she turned her back, walking away a little as she said, "Hello Cory! It has been awhile. Booth and I were planning to take some time next month to come to Colorado...I'm sorry?"

Wendell and Clark went on alert as she tensed up, looking at each other as she said, "When did this happen? Has the FBI been notified?" They both waited until she said, "Of course. I will call Booth and let him know. You can expect us by this evening."

Brennan snapped the phone shut and looked at them both, chewing her lip slightly as she said quietly, "Please finish with the remains of this soldier and see to it that he is sent to the Civil War section of Limbo. We will have to finish with his identification later."

It was Clark that took the initiative, and he asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong, Dr. Brennan?" She looked at him calmly as she replied, "Yes. Sergeant Hughes, our Army friend from Fort Carson, believes that his unit just uncovered several more victims of The Watcher from his time in Colorado. He asked that Booth and I come to examine them and try to make a determination on who they are and whether or not The Watcher killed them."

Wendell, encouraged by Clark's boldness, asked, "And if they aren't?" Brennan looked at him, her gaze razor-sharp as she said softly, "Then we have a problem."

**XXXXX**

Booth came out of Interrogation One, dragging his suspect by one arm as he gave him a healthy shove towards another agent. "Take him down to booking, Justin." Booth grunted. The other agent grabbed the man and led him away as Booth rubbed at his eyes tiredly, heading towards his office with a world-weary sigh.

_Man__, when is this madness going to end? _For the last week, Booth and his top three guys had been stuck with the daunting task of interrogating over three dozen men recently arrested in a drug-smuggling ring. They were processing the detainees through like cattle, and they still weren't done.

Just as he got to his office and kicked the door shut, his cell phone rang. "Good God Almighty, what the hell is it now?" He asked, his eyes drifting to the ceiling as he walked around his desk, falling in his chair with a thud and unsnapping his cell phone in the same movement.

"Booth." His voice, usually a smooth, medium baritone, now resembled the guttural grunt of a thirty-year chain-smoker.

"Hey Booth, it's Brennan." His partner's voice in his ears was a soothing melody that immediately cleared the fog from his gaze and lifted his tired spirit.

"Hey Bones! What's going on?" He asked, his voice returning to normal immediately. Then his heart started racing when she stayed silent about five seconds too long. "Bones? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

He sensed her turmoil even before she spoke. "I got a call from Sergeant Hughes. The soldiers out at Fort Carson found something. They believe that it is leftovers from when The Watcher was stalking the soldiers out there, but they want us to come and confirm. I told Cory we'd be there by this evening at the latest."

_Oh God, not this again. Seven months and we're back to this piece of inhuman slime again._ Booth thought as his heart sank. _I don't know if Bones can go through this again. The Watcher got too close to us too fast; it really shook her up when Kate died. She can't go through this again...and neither can I._

This time, it was Booth that stayed silent too long.

"Don't worry about me. What's done is done. Cory needs us now. The least we can do is go and check. Best case, they found some ancient burial ground. Worst case, we have another Watcher on our hands. We won't know until we get there." Brennan said quietly.

Booth sighed heavily and replied, just as quietly. "When you put it like that, I don't see what choice we have. Give me thirty minutes to run this through Hacker. I'll be there to pick you up within the hour. Go ahead and find us a flight; we're going to Fort Carson."


	2. Uncertainty

Angela Montenegro, the Jeffersonian forensic artist, had just spent a full day working on facial reconstructions for all the nameless patrons residing in Limbo and she was really tired. She also had a throbbing headache from staring at skulls all day. _Home, some alcohol, and my family should be just what I need, _she thought as she walked out of her office and made a beeline for the doors.

Then she spotted her best friend, world-renowned anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. _Uh oh, I don't like the look of that, _Angela thought.

She approached slowly and quietly, gently rapping her knuckles on the doorframe as she asked hesitantly, "Bren? Sweetie? Is something wrong?" Brennan raised her head and looked at her friend with blue eyes that glowed with dozens of secrets and memories that only she knew and understood.

The anthropologist looked at her friend for a moment before dropping her gaze to her desk again as she murmured softly, "I could use a second opinion."

Angela immediately walked in and sat in a chair across from Brennan and said, "I'm all ears." She watched Brennan closely as she took a deep breath in and held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. Then she opened a desk drawer and pulled out a picture before carefully handing it across the desk to Angela.

Curious now, Angela accepted it, looking at it as her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes shot up and she met Brennan's piercing gaze as she stammered, "B-but this is..." The look in her friend's eyes silenced her as Brennan nodded slowly, and Angela looked back at the picture in her trembling hands as she thought, _Oh my God…_

**XXXXX**

Brennan watched as a look of shock crossed her friend's face, swiftly followed by disbelief, and she shuddered slightly as a bolt of fear tore through her soul. _What am I going to tell Booth?_

It was like Angela read her mind. "Have you told Booth about this yet?"

Brennan shook her head as she replied, "No, and I'd rather not, not yet. We're about to go to Fort Carson to help Sergeant Hughes with the remains they found. It just doesn't feel like the right time. Besides, I'm having some tests run to make sure this is exactly what I think it is before I tell him. Why get him all riled up over nothing?"

Angela got _that_ look, the look that said, _Not a good idea_, but before she could say anything, Brennan cut her off. "I know, Ange. This is as hard for me to do as it is for you, make no mistake. I hate lying to him, even if it isn't telling him the full truth."

Brennan dropped her head and sighed deeply. "I still don't even know what to tell myself."

Her friend watched her with concern for a moment before she got up and walked around the desk, pulling Brennan into a warm hug that was full of understanding.

"Trust him, Bren. Trust him and he will trust you. That's the only advice I can give."

Brennan felt tears sliding down her face as she whispered, "I'm so scared, Ange. I trust him, I do. But I have to figure this out first before I say anything else."

She felt her friend nod into her shoulder as Angela replied, "I know, Sweetie. I know." She gently pushed Brennan back and looked at her as she said, "If you need to talk while you're away, you have my number."

Brennan nodded as she looked over Angela's shoulder, seeing FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth standing several feet from her office door as he watched them both. _How am I going to get through this?_ She thought as she wiped away her tears and went to meet him.

**XXXXX**

Booth had easily won the battle with Hacker over whether or not he was going to Fort Carson. _Huh, he actually believed he was going to stop me. Not gonna happen. I'm never letting her go anywhere alone again,_ he thought as he drove to the Jeffersonian.

He parked his SUV, getting out and locking the vehicle as he headed up the steps and went into the big building. It took him maybe a minute to reach the Medico-Legal Lab where his beloved partner spent most of her waking hours studying bones.

_Hmm, she's not on the platform. Interesting,_ he thought as he turned towards her office. He came to a sharp halt when he spotted Angela in the office talking to Brennan.

_That looks rather serious. Maybe Bones is telling Angela about the trip to Fort Carson?_

Then Angela got up and hugged Brennan, and he saw the tears glistening on her face.

_Okay, definitely not about Fort Carson. Why would Bones cry about that?_

Booth started to feel uneasy as he watched Angela comfort Brennan. _I don't like this. I don't like this at all._

Then Angela released Brennan and she looked up and saw him standing there. She wiped away her tears before walking out of the office with her best friend on her heels.

"Have fun in Fort Carson, you two! Bring me back a souvenir that is NOT a skull or a bone, please." Angela said with a teasing glance as she walked away and left the lab.

Booth looked at Brennan as he asked, "Hey Bones. You ready?" She nodded swiftly and they both walked out, side by side, perfectly in step as he looked down at her and asked softly, "You okay?"

Brennan nodded as she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt uncharacteristically sad, saying goodbye to Angela. I'll miss that little boy of theirs terribly. And Dr. Hodgins too, of course."

Booth chuckled to himself as he thought, _Ah, that explains it. She has become awfully attached to their son._

They both jumped into Booth's Toyota, and as he started the engine, she said, "I got us a flight. Apparently, there's a military aircraft enroute to Fort Carson within a couple hours. Sergeant Hughes got us permission to come in on that aircraft, so we won't be charged anything."

Booth groaned as he said, "What type of aircraft is it?" Brennan looked at him curiously as she replied, "A C-17, from what I was told. Why?"

Booth shook his head as he grumbled, "I'd have rather paid for a flight. Most of those flights are not very comfortable."

She stared at him reprovingly as she said softly, "It is actually going to get us to Fort Carson far more quickly than a regular commercial flight would. Sergeant Hughes sounded very uneasy over the phone and I promised him we'd be there as quickly as possible. We may suffer a little along the way, but we'll be fine."

Booth looked at her sheepishly before looking back at the road in front of him as he thought, _Hopefully this isn't as bad as we're all thinking it is. I don't want to put Bones through all this. Not again._

He looked at her for a second as he thought, _Not again._


	3. The Waiting Soldier

The sun was setting over the skies of Fort Carson, Colorado. The clouds glowed with various shades of gold, pink, and red as the huge yellow fireball slowly started sinking beyond the horizon. The far edge of the sky transitioned from blue to navy, then to black as darkness began creeping across the sky. Tiny pinpricks of light dotted the sky as millions of stars started to show as the sun's last rays disappeared, signaling the end to another day.

Almost oblivious to the beauty around him, Cory Hughes sat on a hill overlooking the flightline on Fort Carson. Any passerby not familiar with the big Army sergeant would have looked at him and marveled at how calm he was. But the calm was merely a façade.

Only his eyes gave away his true feelings, and even then, you would have to know him pretty well to see the unease veiled in the stunning emerald green of his eyes. Tall, muscular, and powerful, he was an intimidating sight. From his booted feet, planted solidly on the grass, to the beret on his head, he was five feet, nine inches of muscle and sinew, as solidly built as a bull and just as strong.

Cory had been waiting on the hill for two hours, watching for the inbound C-17 that was carrying Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. _Not like I have anywhere else to be,_ he thought as he shifted his one hundred-eighty pound bulk slightly before letting his gaze wander the starry skies once more.

It had been a little over three months since Cory had last seen Brennan and Booth. He hated to admit it to anyone, much less himself, but he missed the both of them. A fleeting smile crossed his rugged face as he remembered what had happened the last time he had been up in D.C.

_Ah, those were some fun times_, he thought. _Dr. Brennan got so drunk that she fell off her barstool, and Agent Booth was laughing so hard that when he tried to help her up, he went down, too. Took me damn near twenty minutes to get those two out of there._

Cory chuckled as he remembered what had happened the next day. _Those two were hungover as hell the next day...don't know how I managed to convince them to go to the gym to work it off. Man, that was funny while we were there, though. Those two were complaining up the wazoo, and they reeked of alcohol! The looks we got from all those people were so worth it..._

Then the sergeant spotted a flashing light off in the distance. Watching it closely, he waited until it got closer before getting to his feet and heading to his vehicle. _There they are. Hopefully they can help. Hopefully, this isn't what we think it is. No one is ready to deal with this. Not so soon._

He turned and watched the C-17 for a few more seconds before he got in his truck, started the engine, and headed down to the flightline. _Not again. Not again._


	4. Sad News

Due to the fact that Booth had immediately started complaining about how uncomfortable military flights were when he heard that's what they were flying on, Brennan was expecting a rough journey on a very uncomfortable seat. She was pleasantly surprised when they found that the C-17 was packed with a battalion of soldiers returning to Fort Carson after a deployment to Afghanistan.

When they stepped onboard, she heard the gentle murmur of voices just before they all looked up and saw them standing there. A big staff sergeant in the front rose from his seat and approached them. Brennan looked into his eyes and saw mild curiosity in his gaze, but no hostility. When he spoke, his voice was low, but it echoed through the quiet cargo hold of the C-17.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this is a military aircraft returning a battalion of soldiers to Fort Carson, Colorado. May I ask why you and the gentleman behind you are on this plane?"

Brennan smiled as she felt Booth begin to move up behind her. _Wait, Booth. Let me handle this._ She thought, and he immediately relaxed and went still. "Forgive our intrusion, Sergeant…Rodriguez," She said as she read his nametape. "But we're going to Fort Carson by request of Sergeant Cory Hughes. Do you know him?"

Recognition flashed in the sergeant's eyes immediately, and a smile crossed his face as he said, "Yes, Hughes. We know him." Some confusion entered his eyes as he asked, "But who are you, and why does he want you to go to Fort Carson?"

Booth spoke now, his voice steady and clear. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. We were the last targets of the feller that was called The Watcher." The tension that filled the hold was so thick that Brennan swore she could have cut it with a knife.

A low murmur began before Sergeant Rodriguez snapped, "Quiet!" Silence fell once more as he turned his attention to Brennan again. "The Watcher, eh? He's destroyed so many lives. He killed a soldier of ours, Sergeant Kurt Tobiano. Tobi's death drove another of our soldiers, Sergeant Katelyn Bell, to near madness. She was given leave to go after him almost six years ago. We hear from her from time to time, and every single time, she's closer and closer to finishing him permanently. What with the fact that we've been on deployment for the last thirteen months, we haven't heard anything about her. What news do you have?"

Brennan's heart sank, and she thought, _Oh no…they don't know she's dead…_ She looked at Booth, noting the look of sorrow in his eyes, before she transferred her gaze to the sergeant standing in front of her once again. "Sergeant Rodriguez, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Sergeant Bell is dead. She was killed by The Watcher about eight months ago."

The sergeant's dark eyes widened with shock, and he staggered back a couple steps, falling back into his seat with a strangled grunt. Every soldier in the cargo hold reacted differently; some launched themselves to their feet and cried out in wordless expressions of pain. Some just sat and looked numb and shocked. Others had tears running down their faces.

Booth nudged Brennan gently, and even though he didn't speak, she understood. "I doubt this will make you feel any better," She called over the noise, and silence fell immediately. She looked around for a moment before she spoke again. "Sergeant Bell's Rottweiler, Rafael, killed The Watcher that day. The two of them saved both our lives, as well as the lives of many of my staff. I am Rafe's new caretaker now, per your sergeant's wish. He's defended me ever since."

Sergeant Rodriguez stood up slowly, approaching Booth and Brennan again as he asked softly, "So where does our comrade lie? Where was she put to rest?" Booth answered the sergeant quietly. "She was buried with full military honors in Arlington. Sergeant Hughes was entrusted with the flag that graced her casket. It is my understanding that he placed the flag where all of Fort Carson can view it. I also recall that he told me that the unit had a memorial made for Sergeant Bell, and that it sits near the main entrance to Fort Carson. Sergeant Hughes saw to it that Kate will never be forgotten."

Sergeant Rodriguez nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, that sounds like Cory. Leave it to him to make sure that we will never forget our fallen." One of the flight crew stuck his head in the cargo hold and instructed everyone to take their seats. Booth and Brennan quickly found a pair of open seats, buckling themselves in as the sergeant called over his shoulder, "Why is it that Cory asked you guys to come to Fort Carson?"

Brennan looked at Booth for a moment before she yelled back, "They found some more bodies. They're not sure if the remains are from The Watcher or another new threat. That's why we're going. Hopefully, we'll be able to assist in determining who they are and who it is that killed them."

As the soldiers around them quietly discussed this new revelation, Brennan thought, _I hope this is just leftovers from The Watcher. I'd rather not face another new bad guy. Not now._ She sighed to herself before settling back more comfortably, waiting for the plane to take off, waiting to see what the future held.


	5. A Song in the Sky

**A/N: The cadence at the end is one that I learned how to sing while I was in training. They're used to keep soldiers in step while marching. On a page, I know it's hard to imagine how that would work or what it may sound like. Listen to a military cadence CD sometime and then read the words again. It'll make a lot more sense.**

**Ardikani4/AlwaysThere**

Not too long after they had taken their seats and strapped themselves in, the big C-17's four jet engines whined to life, coming up to idling speed one by one. Booth struggled to relax the muscles in his back as his legs started cramping due to the confined space. He stifled a groan, knowing that Brennan was going to scold him like a child if he started whining. _Why did it have to be a flippin' military flight?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time as he managed to unlock his knees and stretch his legs a little big.

The crack that echoed out from the lumbar region of his lower back instantly eased the tension in his frame and he let loose with a huge sigh of relief. _Ahh, that's much better._ Rolling his head back and forth a few times, the big FBI agent settled in and closed his eyes, falling into the realm of unconsciousness as the C-17 taxied to the end of the runway and the engines were revved for takeoff. He was asleep before the aircraft turned its nose to the open skies.

**XXXXX**

Booth's snores reached Brennan's ears even over the howl of the engines as the C-17 screamed down the runway. _He's asleep already? Unbelievable._ Even though she envied him for being able to sleep on the plane, she was relieved that he wouldn't be conscious for the flight. _One less thing I have to worry about hiding from him, _she thought. _Since he's asleep, it's not really like I'm 'hiding' anything._

She was still trying to figure out how to break the news to him. _Angela said that I should just be honest with him._ She looked at the slumbering FBI agent with tears in her eyes. _But this is Booth. This is way more than just 'a' guy. This is THE guy. The one I'm meant to be with. The one I've been hoping to find my entire life. The one that stayed instead of left. The one who loves me more than anything else in the world. The one that would die to save me._

**XXXXX**

Unbeknownst to Brennan, every soldier in the cargo hold was aware that she was tense. They looked back and forth at one another, each one wondering what it was the beautiful female anthropologist was so upset about as she stared at the big FBI agent next to her with tears in her eyes. All of them longed to say something to her, to listen to her, to help her. Every single soldier wanted nothing more than to help ease the woman's pain. Strangely enough, it was a private first class in the front of the cargo hold that figured out how to do just that. And all he did was start singing.

It was a military cadence. There was nothing about it that made it any more unique than any other cadence a soldier could be heard singing. But the words of it, and the way they were sung, cut straight into the heart and soul and made all those listening realize just how lucky they were to have made it home. As the private sung each line, all the soldiers in the hold quietly repeated it back to him, creating a smooth, steady rhythm of evenly flowing notes that were perfectly harmonized despite the number of people singing.

_Airborne_

_Ranger_

_Deep in a battlefield covered in blood_

_Of an Airborne Ranger dying in the mud_

_Airborne_

_Ranger_

_He fought to keep America free_

_For the souls just like you and me_

_Airborne_

_Ranger_

_Those silver wings upon his chest_

_Tell America he's one of the best_

_Airborne_

_Ranger_

_See those Rangers on the roll_

_They are always good to go_

_Airborne_

_Ranger_

_Look at those Rangers on that hill_

_Some will come home, some never will_

_Airborne_

_Ranger_


	6. Sorrowful Reunion

**A/N: Ugh. This story is not flowing the way I want it to. Anyway, better late than never. Short chapter here, but hopefully, I'll be able to start writing more on this one now that I got something out. As always, enjoy!**

Cory had just pulled up when the C-17 came to a halt next to its hanger. He got out of his truck, slamming the door and stepping forward as the engines shut down and everything became quiet. He watched as the ramp was lowered and close to a hundred soldiers poured out the back, followed by two familiar faces. "Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan!" Cory bellowed, relieved when they both turned towards him.

Even from the distance he was to the plane, Cory could see the huge grin that crossed Booth's face when he recognized him. "Cory! How the hell are you?" Booth yelled back as he and Brennan shouldered their bags and headed towards him. But even at that distance, Cory could sense Brennan's confusion and fear. He looked at her, instantly spotting how tense she was as she practically stomped towards him and his vehicle. _What could have gotten Doc B so upset? Could it be the bodies? The memories? I must ask her what is wrong._ He thought as they reached him.

Booth reached out and shook his hand with a powerful grip, his dark eyes friendly as he met Cory's gaze. "It's been too long, Cory." Booth said, his voice affectionate as the sergeant grinned back at him. "Indeed it has, Agent Booth." Booth waved a hand at him as he said, "Cory, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'agent'? It's just plain Booth, or Seeley, if that's easier for you." Cory's smile became slightly sheepish as he chuckled. "Sorry, old habit. Dr. Brennan, you're looking lovely, as always. I'm sorry that your first time in Carson had to be for such a dire reason."

Brennan gave Cory a hug, startling both him and Booth before she stepped back and gave him a smile that was tinged by sadness. "Indeed. It is wonderful to see you once again, Cory. I, too, regret that we could not be here under different circumstances, but there is nothing we can do that can change it. All we can do is what we came here to do and see to it that our next visit is under friendlier circumstances."

Their impromptu reunion was interrupted by the soldiers from the plane, most of them yelling greetings at Cory as the rest waved in a friendly manner. Cory waved back as Sergeant Rodriguez approached at a fast jog. Cory grinned widely as the other soldier dropped to a walk before pounding him hard on the back. "Roddy! You made it!" He laughed as Rodriguez punched him lightly. "Indeed I did, Hughes, you old hellion. I hear we lost someone while the battalion was over in the sandbox. She went out fighting, eh?"

Cory grew sad, as did Booth and Brennan. "Yes, we did. She went out like we always knew she would: a hero. Old Rafe got him, though. Took him out hard-core." Rodriguez nodded as the rest of the battalion wandered over, chatting amongst themselves before a brave few started talking to Brennan and Booth. With the two of them distracted, Rodriguez met Cory's gaze before signaling him to step away.

Curious, Cory did so, and once they were a good distance away, Rodriguez turned to him and asked, "Is that anthropologist always that sad? Caught all of our attention on the plane. McCallister sang a cadence in an effort to take her mind off whatever her problems were, and it worked. She fell asleep right after he finished. She was staring at the FBI agent with this really odd look in her eyes that made all of us curious. None of us had a clue what it was about, so we kinda left her alone."

The two of them looked at the anthropologist and the FBI agent who were now laughing at the antics of the soldiers around them. Cory looked back into his friend's eyes as he answered, "I dunno, Roddy. But I plan to find out."


	7. Truth Be Told

**A/N: I'm not a cruel person. I'm really not. It's just that I decided a couple weeks ago that once I'm finished with SftP, I won't be writing anymore Bones fanfics. I have a lot of friends, both here on FFN and on a Bones forum I frequent that have been great to me while I've been writing for Bones. I just can't really come up with any good, original ideas anymore. So I'll be finishing with SftP, and finishing my trilogy. Then I'll be turning my attention to my other fanfics I'm writing here. Perhaps I'll revisit the Bones crew sometime in the future. But for now, probably not.**

**Anyway, enough yapping. This is a very hard chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. **

* * *

After taking their leave of the soldiers, Brennan, Booth, and Cory all headed for his truck and got in, tossing their bags alongside Brennan where she sat in the back before Cory set the truck in drive and took off for his home, located about ten minutes from the main gate of Fort Carson. The tough sergeant stayed quiet, using his senses to gauge the mood of his two D.C. friends as he kept his eyes on the road. And so far, what he was getting off of them was leaving him more and more concerned with every passing moment.

The tension in the truck was palpable, at least to Cory. Booth sat in the passenger seat next to him, staring out the window, and to the soldier's keen trained eye, the FBI agent was oddly oblivious to the tension filling the air inside the vehicle. Brennan sat directly behind Cory, and when his eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were dim and filled with an odd sort of fear. She was deathly quiet, sneaking a glance at Booth every once in a while before looking out her window with a look of quiet defeat on her face.

In all the time Cory had known the pair, they had always been close and very well in tune with one another. _There is definitely something wrong here. These two have lost touch and I have got to figure out why._ He looked into his mirror once more, studying Brennan for a moment before allowing his eyes to drift back to the road. _If only for her sake, I must fix this._

* * *

As the steel colored Toyota Tacoma rolled away from the C-17 on the flight line, two heads turned and tracked the vehicle from a hilltop overlooking the flight line. Both were straddling four wheeler ATVs, one focusing on the truck's license plate number through a set of binoculars as the other quickly wrote it down. As soon as the truck was out of sight, one of them flipped open a cell phone and hit a speed dial. The moment it was answered, he stated flatly, "Targets on the move. Will trail until they are out of the gate." Snapping the phone shut, he started his ATV, gunning the engine and spinning the tires as he flung dirt in all directions before darting into the woods with his buddy close behind. Seconds later, there was no evidence that anyone had been watching the arrival of the C-17 and the actions of the soldiers below. Just like that, they were gone.

* * *

A pair of eyes snapped open, the pupils swiftly adjusting to the darkness as the dark eyes swept the room, their owner wondering what it was that had woken him. A sound tickled his ears, bringing him to his feet as he raised his head and listened. What he was hearing brought a sense of pained familiarity as he listened to the words being conveyed by the Shadow Song.

_Your charge is far away from you. She needs you now, more than ever. Go to her, before it is too late._

He moved swiftly and without hesitation, racing through his door and launching himself over the fence before he tore off down the street, powerful muscles and sinew stretching and bunching beneath his gleaming black hide as his eyes glittered murderously. Rafael was on the move.

* * *

The trip to Cory's humble home went by in a blur to Brennan. She was still struggling in an internal war over what to tell Booth, and when. _This shouldn't be so hard…but it is. Because of who he is. What he means to me. Why did I have to learn to care about him? Caring only makes things harder. I learned that lesson long ago, yet it seems I have forgotten. Now here I am. And things are far harder and more painful than they should be._

Her raging thoughts ceased for a moment as Cory rolled to a halt in his driveway with a friendly, "Here we are! Home sweet home." Brennan stepped out of the truck, catching her breath in spite of herself. Cory's two story house was built out of logs, giving it an undeniable mountain home feeling as the great Rocky Mountains reared up in the distance. Cory's house was built on the side of a hill on twenty-five acres of forest and wilderness. The beauty and peace of the area was absolutely stunning. _And perfect for how I'm feeling right now. What a beautiful place._

To Brennan's surprise, she heard a deep whicker echo out from somewhere nearby, and she turned to find herself staring into the bright dark eyes of a beautiful black stallion standing in a nearby paddock. She was immediately drawn to the huge animal, approaching him without fear as she reached out and gently stroked his velvety nose. "Ah, I see you've met Onyx." Cory said as he walked up behind her and leaned on the fence, giving the big stallion an affectionate pat as Onyx snorted and gently nudged his owner's chest. "He's beautiful." Brennan said in appreciation as the stallion looked at her with an odd sort of wisdom in his dark eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan noticed that Cory sent a casual look over his shoulder before he stared at her seriously and asked, "I couldn't help but notice that you're rather tense. My friend Roddy said that the rest of them noticed the same thing while you were on the plane. Mind if I ask what the matter is?" Brennan's fingers shook as she gently place a hand on Onyx's neck, drawing strength and comfort from the big animal as she whispered, "Everything."

* * *

Brennan's one word answer made Cory's heart drop into his shoes. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling of gut-wrenching fear that ripped through him as he saw the pain and fear in her eyes as she stroked the big stallion's neck in an effort to keep herself calm. Taking a half step closer so that his shoulder brushed hers lightly, he lowered his voice and softly said, "Please explain. And if you don't want me to tell Booth, I won't. It's not my right." The gratitude in the anthropologist's eyes as she looked at him eased some of the tension in his chest, but his concern was unabated. Looking back into Onyx's dark eyes and continuing to run her hand down his powerful neck, Brennan started to speak, tuning out the world around her as she told her soldier friend everything.

"It started about a month ago. I started having this odd tightness in my chest, sometimes to the point where it was hard to breathe. I thought it had something to do with…some bad stuff that happened about a year back, so I went and had a deep tissue massage done on my chest and back. The tension eased, problem solved. At least, so I thought. A couple weeks ago, I started having trouble breathing again, and I also began to experience random muscle cramps that caused extreme pain. By now, I knew something was wrong, so I had Cam check me out. She's our forensic pathologist, and I know she knows what she's doing. She found some unexplained spots on my X-rays and told me I should get a tissue sample pulled and tested. So I did. Turns out I have acute small cell lung cancer. Usually, it's pretty easy to tackle with radiation therapy, but unless it's caught early, it can cause all kinds of problems. Long story short, mine wasn't caught early enough. So I've got tumors on my lungs, kidneys, and liver, and the cancer cells are starting to invade my spinal column. I've been experiencing random moments of loss of motor control recently too. The doctor tells me I don't have much time."

To say he was shocked was the understatement of the year. Cory was absolutely floored, then he felt his emotions kicking in. _I haven't known her that long, but she's a really good person. No one with so gentle a heart deserves such a tragic and cruel end,_ he thought as Brennan spoke again. "Truth be told, I'm not afraid of dying. I'm more afraid of leaving unfinished business behind. That's why I came here. I wanted to see to it that this case, whether it is originally from The Watcher or not, is buried once and for all. Kate gave everything to save us, and I owe her no less than my best effort. Even if it kills me."

Managing to get his thoughts together, Cory spoke softly, knowing instinctively that she didn't want him to pity her. "I am sorry, Temperance. No one deserves this and I thank you for taking some of the time you have left to come here and help us again." Here he paused for a moment, thinking hard, before he asked, "But what about Booth? There is no way that he knows. If he did, I already know he would not have let you come here." The forensic anthropologist smiled so, so sadly before she said quietly, "No he doesn't. And if I have my way, he never will. Someone so kind does not deserve to watch as someone they care for slowly withers and dies. I will not make him suffer in the knowledge that there is nothing he can do to save me. I won't do it."


	8. Just So You Know

**A/N: Well, inspiration finally hit for this story, so I wrote while I could. Managed to squeak out an update for ya'll. Hopefully, this settles some questions that may have arisen from all the madness that came before. Love if you will, hate if you must. Enjoy!**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Brennan and Cory, one very special FBI agent sat in the main living area of Cory's lovely mountain home, watching them both with sorrowful deep brown eyes. From the second Booth had entered the house, his ditzy, blatantly unaware attitude had dropped as his eyes went from lively and laughing to dull and full of pain. He had known, almost before Brennan did, that she was deathly ill. _Kate's last gift to us has served us well,_ he couldn't help but think as he watched the Army sergeant lend Brennan his shoulder as she leaned against him, taking comfort from his presence.

The Shadow Song had woken Booth one night, just before Brennan was diagnosed with terminal, inoperable, untreatable cancer, bringing him a tragic message that he would never forget. Those whispering voices had told him of his partner's imminent demise, but more than that, they promised danger ahead, something that he could not protect Brennan from. _In the end,_ they had whispered,_ she will protect you._

_Bones, protect me? Bah! It's supposed to be the other way around…I'm supposed to keep her safe, make sure that no harm comes to her. We were supposed to be together for thirty, or forty, or fifty years. All it takes is one little thing to ruin the most grand of plans. Not that this will ever be her fault, not in a million years. And it's not like she's the one that is going to be left behind…not this time…_

It was for Brennan, and Brennan alone, that Booth kept his spirits up and a happy smile on his face. She had not told him of her cancer, and he would not demand an answer. She had a reason for not telling him, that much he understood. Even though it hurt like hell that she wouldn't tell him. _Trust in her, Seeley._ He yelled in his mind. _Trust that she has good reason to keep this from you. She always has a reason, whether it's good enough for you or not. She always has, and she always will._

Another thing Booth noticed as he stood there and observed the anthropologist and the soldier was the intensity in the black stallion's eyes as he stared at Brennan. _That is just the strangest thing. It's almost like the horse knows that she's sick._ Booth thought, before he chuckled at his own stupidity. _Of course he knows. It's well known that animals can sense what we pitiful, short-sighted humans cannot. Stands to reason he'd be able to pick up on something like terminal cancer._ Booth stood quietly until they pushed off the fence and headed for the front porch. The moment they did, he scrambled into the living room, grabbing his and Brennan's bags and charging upstairs and into the guest bedroom that Cory had mentioned. He managed to throw the bags on the bed and yank his own open before he heard their shoes on the wood floor as they came inside.

Whistling cheerily to himself, he made a big show of unpacking and sorting his clothes as Cory and Brennan came up the stairs to see what he was doing. "Oh hey guys. Figured I'd may as well get started on sorting my stuff so that we don't have to spend forever unpacking tonight before we go to bed." The big FBI agent said with a chuckle that was free of tension and guile. He cringed inwardly at how happy and naïve he sounded, but he'd be damned if he dropped the pretense too early.

Booth looked into Brennan's eyes just in time to catch the veiled sadness she was hiding before her own walls shot up and she smiled a false smile that was full of fake cheer. "Good idea, Booth. Cory was just introducing me to his prized stallion Onyx." Booth grinned widely as he transferred his gaze to the soldier, his sharp eyes not missing the intensity in the other man's eyes as he said, "Ah, so that's what you call that handsome animal! He's very impressive." Cory smiled his own fake smile as he replied, "Thanks Booth. I raised him from a colt. He's got great lines and is a champion in his own right, if only I had the time to get him his titles." They all chuckled, the sound grating on Booth's nerves as he ground his teeth in a desperate attempt to not lose his cool. _God, this is hard. I'm tired of all this false happiness bullshit. Something's gotta give, and at this rate, it's going to be me._

* * *

The moment he and Brennan walked into the guest room that his friends would be staying in for the duration of their visit, Cory sensed the change in Booth. The only reason he picked up on it was because Booth had been in the Army for a long time. Otherwise, Cory would not have been able to see the emotions that were buried in the big FBI agent's stunning deep brown eyes.

The moment their eyes locked, Cory saw it; the pain, the hurt, and the betrayal that Booth was hiding from his partner sprang out at the soldier like an enraged panther. _Well I'll be damned. He knows. Somehow, he knows._ Cory thought as he smiled and responded to Booth's praise for Onyx. He felt nothing but relief when he realized that all Booth was doing was putting on a front. He would have killed the agent had that not been the case.

For as long as the two of them had worked together, Cory knew there was a very strong bond that ran between them. It was a bond that had kept them together through thick and thin, through the sane and the insane, and through the joys and the pain. It was that bond that had saved both of them more times than either of them could count. Both had nearly died for the other, and thought nothing of it when they talked about it later. _This is something that runs deeper than bone. If I know anything about bonds, this one goes to the very soul. And Booth is going to be hurting badly when Brennan leaves him to walk alone._

Suddenly, Cory saw an opportunity to figure out just how much Booth knew. "Hey Booth, c'mon, let me take you to meet Onyx. That way, Dr. Brennan can take the time to unpack her stuff without you getting in her way." Booth sensed what Cory was trying to do and jumped right in. "Sounds good. We'll be right back, okay Bones?" She nodded, and Cory could tell she needed some time to think after everything she had told him.

Both men clomped down the stairs and out the door, chattering cheerily to each other as they approached the corral, where Onyx was still standing and staring intently at where Brennan had last been in his sight. The moment they reached the stallion, he turned his attention to the FBI agent, and Cory would later swear that the huge animal stared straight into the other man's soul, as if searching for his worth as a man in regards to Brennan's condition.

As they leaned on the fence and idly patted the horse, Cory looked at Booth, his gaze razor-sharp as he asked quietly, "How long have you known?" The dark-eyed agent didn't look at him as he focused on the stallion, his gaze lingering on the beast's fierce eyes as he said softly, "Since about a week before she was diagnosed. Long story. Has something to do with that talent that Kate had for 'hearing voices', as some have described it." Cory nodded, blowing air through his nose forcefully as he replied, "All right. I found it hard to believe that you could be so clueless as to what she was going through, her being your partner, best friend, and soul mate, as 'twere."

Booth snorted, staring at Cory from the corner of his eye as he responded, "That's all a façade. She hasn't told me yet and I don't want to upset her by telling her I know. She'll tell me when she's ready. But wait, how the hell do _you_ know?" Cory snorted right back as he looked at Onyx and replied, "She just told me. I couldn't stand how tense she was, and how dense _you_ were, or so I thought. She chose to tell me. I didn't force it out of her."

Both men fell silent for a little bit before Booth's one word question floated through the air. "Why?" Cory could tell he was just wondering aloud but decided to answer anyway. "Why tell me and not you? I think it has to do with the fact that she has abandonment issues and that in her mind, she believes that by telling you, she'll be leaving you with those same feelings that she has from her past. When it comes down to it, she doesn't want you to hurt unnecessarily. I think it's rather selfless what she's doing, but it's also quite shortsighted. I don't think she realizes just how much time you would have wasted believing everything was okay when in reality it isn't."

Cory pondered for a moment before turning fully to face the FBI agent, his glittering green eyes as hard as emeralds as he said quietly, "But that doesn't change the fact that she needs you now, more than ever. You know what you need to do, Booth. Now do it."

* * *

Rafe had been running non-stop for hours. His paws were bleeding and he was exhausted, but he didn't dare stop. _Keep going, Rafe. Keep going. You must hurry. You must._ The huge male Rottweiler ground his teeth in frustration before suddenly skidding to a halt, staring off to his left as an unbearable whine assaulted his ears before transitioning to a screech. Howling with pain, he fell flat on his belly, placing his forepaws over his ears in a vain attempt to lessen the pain.

A fraction of a second after the annoying sound faded, Rafe got back to his feet, intent on continuing when suddenly, Kate's voice echoed in his ears. _Rafe, that's a military base, and those are military flights. One is leaving soon, bound for Fort Carson. Find it, and get on it. You don't have any time to waste._

Obeying his fallen master's voice without question, the Rottweiler changed course, racing for the Air Force Base as his paws pounded a steady rhythm on the ground and his chest heaved. _Hurry Rafe. Hurry._

Rafael was on the move.


	9. Enemy Found

**A/N: Hello all. Been awhile since I updated this, I know...and I know it's short...but I finally got my muse back and I've found a way to finish it. I hope ya'll will like it...once I get it written and online.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take whatever you care to dish out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rafe had found the flight. It hadn't been easy for the Rottweiler, between sneaking on the base, finding the flight line, and getting on board the correct aircraft, but he had done it. Now, with the howl of the engines whining in his ears, he waited patiently, lying down with his head on his paws as the aircraft cut through the night sky.

_Soon, soon your destiny will be fulfilled._ The shadows whispered as his golden eyes glowed in the darkness and he lay patiently in wait. _Soon…_

* * *

Rafe was snoozing lightly when the aircraft touched down in Fort Carson. The thud of impact, followed by the screech of the tires on the flight line, roused the Rottweiler from his slumber.

Getting to his feet with a soft whimper of pain, the big dog made his way to the tail of the aircraft, waiting in silence for the plane to stop and the ramp to drop. Rafe's golden eyes glowed fiercely as he waited patiently.

_Hurry, Rafael. Hurry._ The whispers of the spirits murmured in his ears. _You haven't much time._

His eyes flashed, burning brightly in the darkness of the plane's cargo hold. _You will hold her life in your paws. Don't let her down._

With those words ringing in his ears, Rafe got to his feet as the ramp finally dropped. The mighty Rottweiler launched himself forward, charging down the ramp with a single thought running through his mind. _I must not fail._

Rafael was on the move.

* * *

In a maintenance hangar not far from the flight line of Fort Carson, a dozen men sat silently, all of them seated on ATVs of various sizes, colors, and manufacturers. One of them whittled away on a stick of wood while another sharpened a big hunting knife.

The screech of the blade sliding across the whetstone would have unnerved even the calmest of souls. But these men, so cold and uncaring, were unshakable.

"One less we need to be concerned with." One of them said to no one in particular.

"Never thought that one would go like that. Figured the meddling broad would die from sticking her nose where it doesn't belong one too many times." Another growled coldly.

"That big FBI agent's our main concern. Probably that nosy Army sergeant too." A third spoke out before silence fell once more. But what they did not know was that they were being watched.

* * *

Golden eyes glowing with fury, it was all Rafe could do to keep from launching himself through the glass in front of him.

The Rottweiler's powerful muscles tightened beneath his gleaming black hide, and with a low snarl, he crouched, fully prepared to spring when a powerful voice froze him in his tracks.

_Rafael, no!_ His ears perked up and he raised his head, listening to the one voice he would never disobey.

_Rafe. They are not your concern now. Go to her. She needs you now. Go, Rafe. Go._

With a soft huff of acknowledgement, Rafe stepped away from the hangar before turning and charging in the opposite direction.

Rafael was on the move.

* * *

Booth sat on his bed in Cory's guest room, wracking his brain as he thought about his friend's words from earlier that day. _You know what you have to do, Booth. Now do it._

"If I know what to do, Cory…they why don't I understand? Why can't I do this?" He murmured aloud. With a soft sigh of discontent, Booth rolled over and laid down, missing Brennan's presence at his side.

Earlier, Booth had finally admitted to Brennan that he knew about the cancer, and he told her just how long he had known. At first, she had been ashamed, then relieved when she realized that he was not angry. But later that night, she had begun to have trouble with her stomach, and she had vomited several times already.

Citing her sickness, she told Booth that she was going to sleep in Cory's other spare bedroom. _She didn't want to wake me up every time she had to go to the bathroom, she said._ He thought, utter misery tearing through his mind.

Grabbing his pillow, he pressed his face into it, letting loose with a wordless howl of anguish as tears leaked from his dark eyes. _Why?_


End file.
